Various types of hand coverings are known in the prior art. However, these hand coverings do not allow a user a means for removably attaching a portable electronic device to the hand covering. Because of this shortcoming, while using a portable electronic device, a user must grip the device with at least one of their hands. This can be tiresome and stressful on a user's fingers. Some users, such as those with arthritis may be prevented from using a portable electronic device for this reason alone. Further, it can be tricky to reorient the portable electronic device while a user is gripping it with one hand, because hands can become sweaty. Sweaty hands and tired fingers are a contributing factor of dropped and broken portable electronic devices.
Thus, what is needed a hand covering with hook and loop attachment member for a portable electronic device including a swivel ball mount, the swivel ball mount configured to engage a swivel ball of a base, a sheath configured to partially encompass and conform to a user's hand, the sheath in operational communication with the swivel ball mount, an elastomeric drawstring and elastomeric bands continuously disposed around various passageways of the sheath, a stopper frictionally and slidingly engaged with the drawstring, and a hook and loop attachment means disposed on each of the base and a portable electronic device, wherein the portable electronic device is attachable to and alternately detachable from the base of the hand covering. With the hand covering with hook and loop attachment member for portable electronic devices, user's are free from the worry of dropping and breaking their portable electronic devices due to tired fingers and sweaty hands.